Algo esta muy mal
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Lucy a vuelto al dia en que conocio a Natsu pero de ahi todo ira en picada...


Fan fiction One shot

¡Algo está muy mal!

La misión se estaba complicando un poco y mas por que Natsu ya había derribado tres edificios para poder capturar al mago quien solo huía y no los enfrentaba a la cara. Entonces se quedo sin salida en uno de los callejones de la ciudad de Iris.

– No escaparas– dijo Lucy sacando sus llaves

Sin ningún aviso el mago extendió sus manos y un círculo color azul claro apareció. El destello golpeó a ambos magos de Fairy Tail y lo último que oyó la rubia fue su nombre pronunciado por la voz de su pelirosa compañero de aventuras.

0—0—0—0—0

Una luz iluminó su rostro, un fino sudor corría por su cuerpo y la brisa soplaba con un sabor salado en su boca; observo en todas direcciones y reconoció la ciudad de Hargeon. Volteo a su derecha, la única tienda de magia estaba frente a ella; no podía creerlo el tiempo habia vuelto atrás, estaba en el primer día que habia conocido a Natsu…

¿Por qué específicamente habia llegado a esa fecha? ¿Cómo era posible que se hubiera regresado el tiempo? ¿Acaso seria como la magia de aquel libro que los regreso hasta el día en que Natsu consiguió su cicatriz? Su vestimenta era la misma que ese día, su falda negra y su blusa blanca con azul.

Camino al centro de la plaza donde se encontraba la fuente para poder pensar lo que haría en ese momento; grandes murmullos se oyeron y volteo a ver a chicas que llevaban hojas.

– Un famoso mago ha llegado a la ciudad–

– ¡Es Salamander–sama!–

Un click se hizo en su mente y recordó lo que habia pasado aquel día, el encanto, el tropezarse con un falso Salamander, conocer a Natsu, la fiesta y el poder de un dragon slayer. Corrió a lo que más dieron sus piernas para detener a aquel pirata que se llevaría a las chicas a otro continente para venderlas en el mercado negro de esclavas.

Llego hasta donde estaba Bora quien repartía autógrafos, el encanto no serviría esta vez.

– ¡TÚ…!– gritó Lucy pero fue interrumpida por otra voz

– ¡IGNEEL!, IGNEEL–

La rubia volteó solo para ver a su compañero pelirosa tratando de moverse entre las chicas que estorbaban en el camino hacia el falso mago de Fairy Tail.

– Tú no eres Igneel–

– Yo, mi querido amigo, soy…– en eso un golpe de látigo le hizo caer

– ¡Un impostor… Bora ex miembro de Nariz de Titán…!–dijo la rubia enojada– está usando el encanto para llevarlas a otro continente y venderlas como esclavas–

– ¡Ehhh!– respondieron las mujeres haciendo que el encanto fuera destruido.

– ¿Cómo?–

– ¿Que sucede aquí?– pregunto un guardia al oír el alboroto.

– Él es un impostor haciéndose pasar por un mago de Fairy Tail con intenciones de llevarse a las chicas muy lejos–

– Esa chica miente oficial–

– Está usando un encanto y eso está prohibido–

– ¡Tendrá que acompañarnos señor!– secundo otro guardia que llegaba

Los guardias se llevaron al impostor y las otras chicas se fueron diseminando.

– ¿Cómo supiste que era un impostor?–

– Vamos, un dragón no puede…– las palabras se congelaron en su garganta al ver a una chica albina bien sujeta del brazo de Natsu, su cabello corto era inconfundible así como su vestimenta, un vestido completo rosa intenso con unos detalles del mismo color claro– ¿Lisanna?–

– ¿He disculpa? ¿Nos conocemos?–

–Yo… he… te he visto en el Semanario del hechicero–

– Jejeje, tal vez en el reportaje de la boda–

– ¿Boda?–

– Si Natsu y yo nos vamos a casar muy pronto–

En ese instante Lisanna se arrojó a los labios del dragon slayer; y en el fondo del estómago de Lucy se comenzó a formar una bola de lava ardiente que subió hasta su cabeza con amenaza de nublar su visión y haciendo que se abalanzara contra ella pero se calmó, tenía que descubrir que había pasado… pero en primer lugar, ¿que era ese sentimiento?

– ¡Oe! Te he dicho que no me pases tu saliva sin avisar–

– Fe… Felicidades–

– Oye te ves como una maga, además solo una sabría del encanto; ¿eres una?–

– Si, me llamo Lucy Heartfilia y soy maga de espíritus celestiales–

– ¿Te gustaría unirte a Fairy Tail?, somos el gremio más fuerte– dijo Natsu, en ese momento se dio cuenta de que faltaba alguien importante.

– Oye Natsu ¿Dónde está Happy?–

– ¿Quién es Happy?– respondió confundido

– Happy tu gato azul volador que habla–

– ¿Hay gatos que hablan? Eso es maravilloso ¿has visto uno?–

En ese momento un escalofrío recorrió su espalda; ¿dónde demonios estaba?

0—0—0—0—0

El regreso al gremio no fue tan divertida como ella la recordaba; no mientras veía que cada 5 minutos Lisanna besaba a un Natsu indefenso por el tren que habían tomado hasta Magnolia, entonces vio salir a Erza; todo parecía normal solo que su mirada parecía más escalofriante que antes.

– ¿Ya te vas?– dijo Natsu reponiéndose.

– Si, no quiero que hagan nada en mi ausencia, y lo digo por ti y Gray–

– Si Erza– saludo marcialmente Natsu.

– ¿Tú quién eres?– pregunto hacia la rubia.

– Es Lucy viene a quedarse en el gremio; que te vaya bien Erza–

– Si, como digas–tomo su carretilla y se alejó.

– Se ve muy gruñona– dijo Lucy.

– Siendo una maga de Clase S y con mi hermana peleando con ella constantemente creo que quedarías igual–

– ¿Mirajane peleando?, pero si es muy dulce; es la modelo número uno de Fairy Tail–

– Si ella es la modelo número uno yo me convertí en la Reina de Fiore… Ella odia las fotos–

– ¿Que hacemos afuera? Hay que entrar– Natsu iba a patear la puerta pero salió volando cuando esta se abrió de repente.

– ¡NO HUYAS ERZA!– Lucy no podía creer lo que veía, una Mirajane estilo rockera como la habia visto antes de la muerte de Lisanna con el libro. Incluso traía una perforación en la nariz y su tatuaje no era blanco sino negro.

– Oye Hermana ya se fue y no maltrates a mi prometido–

– ¿Y dónde está la "cosa" que se dice tu novio?–

– ¡Aquí abajo!– sin querer había estado sobre él todo el tiempo

– Lo lamento, pero eso solo le pasa a los debiluchos–

– Hermana ya hay una misión para nosotros– dijo Elfman quien salía, ya no era tan fornido y tenía el cabello lacio (como en Edoras).

– Ok vamos– levantó a Natsu de la bufanda y lo vio a la cara– Te lo advertiré una vez más, si tu lastimas a mi hermanita te romperé todos los huesos–lo soltó y siguió a Erza.

– Sólo se cree que porque es una de los Cuatro no podré vencerla–

– ¿Cuatro?–

– Si; los cuatro magos "S": Gildartz, Laxus, Erza y mi hermana–

– ¿Qué sucedió con Mystogan?–

– Eres un poco rara Lucy, ¿lo sabías?–

Las piezas comenzaban a encajar en la mente de Lucy, estaba en otra dimensión Edoras no existía por lo tanto ni Jellal, ni Happy estaban ahí y la razón por la que Lisanna no desapareció pero ahora solo quedaba una pregunta ¿Cómo salir de ahí?

Un par de ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad, mientras los tres entraban en el viejo gremio.

0—0—0—0—0

El gremio estaba igual que como lo había visto antes de la reconstrucción, Natsu golpeó a Max por la información y en ese momento fue detenido por la peliblanca quien le volvió a dar un beso, nuevamente los instintos asesinos estaban en su cuerpo. ¿Por qué?

Todo parecía normal a simple vista y como recordaba no estaría el maestro para ponerle el sello de Fairy Tail incluso ahora no estaba ni Mirajane y la encargada de distribuir las bebidas era Lisanna, Laki y Levy.

Se iba a acercar a las chicas cuando una explosión en la puerta los hizo voltear a todos y ahí estaban los 4 elementos con Gajeel a la cabeza.

– Esto no paso esa vez– pensó la rubia

– ¡Buscamos a Lucy Heartfilia!–

– Lucy; ¿Qué hiciste para que te busque Phantom Lord?– pregunto la peliblanca

– Yo nada–

– No tenemos la paciencia para que nos digan; un informante nos dijo que estaba aquí–pronuncio Juvia con frialdad

– ¡YA BASTA!– grito Lucy– Esto no debería pasar, incluso ustedes tardarían en encontrarme–señalo a los de Phantom– Y tú te enamoraras de Gray– dijo hacia la peliazul quien solo hizo que se enojara más–Tú serás un gran amigo del gremio y veras a Levy como alguien a quien proteger–esta vez fue la pedrada a Gajeel

– De donde dicen que la sacaron Natsu ¿están seguros que no fue de un manicomio?– intervino Levy

– TODO ESTO ESTA MAL; trate de mantenerme al margen para ver que era lo que sucedía pero al parecer ha sido algo con Edoras–

– En serio está loca– dijo Cana tomando un sorbo de cerveza– Hablando incoherencias–

– Solo hay una incoherencia más grande aquí– dijo acercándose a Natsu– ya entendí… estoy celosa– el sonrojo invadió su rostro

– ¿Celosa? ¿Eso es una enfermedad?– toco la frente de la chica al verla roja

– ¡Oye no solo porque te hayamos pedido que te unas dejare que le hables a si a mi novio!–

– Creo saber qué es lo que paso y tal vez esto no lo repare pero es algo que debí hacer desde ese día–

Sin ninguna advertencia tomo el chaleco de Natsu y lo acerco a sus labios, era una sensación muy cálida que la comenzó a recorrer oyó gritos y algunas que otras palabras incompresibles para ella. Y entonces todos comenzaron a romperse como si estuvieran hechos de cristal. Después todo alrededor… se separó de Natsu y el también desapareció.

Solo se veía en un espacio negro sin nadie más… a lo lejos se oyó una frase:

– GOLPE… DEL DRAGON DE FUEGO–

Una luz lleno aquel espacio y cerró los ojos al verse cegada por aquella intensidad.

0––0—0—0—0

– ¿Lucy estas bien?–

– ¡Happy!– dijo la chica abrazándolo fuertemente

– Natsu… Lucy… me asfixia… ¡ayúdame!–

– ¿Cómo te encuentras?–dijo el pelirosa obviamente preocupado

– Bien… tuve un sueño extraño–

– Pero lo mejor es que está bien… al parecer intento usar ilusiones para escapar pero eso no funciono conmigo–

– ¿Cómo lo sabes?–

– Yo vi un pescado gigante tratando de comerme pero el morderlo desapareció y vi a Natsu y le dije–exclamo orgulloso el gato

– entonces solo fue una ilusión– sonrio sonrojándose–

– Lucy estas muy roja, ¿estas segura de que estas bien puedo…–

La interrupción fue muy dulce para él, la rubia tenía sus labios sobre los suyos, eran dulces al igual que su aroma; comenzó a disfrutarlo y tal vez se acostumbraría

– SE GUSSTAN–

– Nunca pensé que diría que me encanta esa frase– dijo Lucy separándose

0**0**0**0**0**0

"_**Nadie sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo ve perdido"**_

_Notas del autor:_

_Me ha costado mucho terminar este One shot con el trabajo y demás quehaceres ya no tengo casi tiempo además de que ya hay un toque de queda con la compu de mi casa._

_Dejen sus Reviews y esperen el gran final de Ultimate Dragon._

_Échense un clavadito en mis otros trabajos por que pronto serán actualizados y terminados para iniciar dos MEGA PROYECTOS…_

_Spoilers en el siguiente capítulo de Ultimate Dragon_


End file.
